Ministry of Emergency Situations (Ruthenia)
The Ministry of the Empire of Ruthenia for Affairs for Civil Defence, Emergencies and Elimination of Consequences of Natural Disasters, also known as The Ministry of Emergency Situations, or internationally as EMERCOM (derived from "Emergency Control Ministry"), was established on January 10, 3267 by Basileus Theodoros I. Current Head of Ministry is Giorgios Sarris, who was appointed in May 17, 3268, being the first Emergencies Minister. Duties According to an EMERCOM publication, the Ministry is an agency of the Imperial government of Ruthenia with the following tasks: * developing proposals and initiatives in the sphere of State policy on issues within the Ministry's competence; * managing the Civil Defence and Search and Rescue Service in the Ruthenian empire; * providing for the functioning and further development of the Ruthene System of Disaster Management (RSDM); * directing activities aimed at eliminating the consequences of large-scale disasters, catastrophes and other emergencies; * conducting special submarine activities; * supervising the use of finance resources allocated to the Government for disaster management and response; * organizing the training of the population, and governing agencies and the RSDM forces for disaster management and response; and organizing international cooperation in the fields of the Ministry's competency. Departments * Department for the Protection of the Population and Territories * Department for Disaster Prevention * Department of Forces * Department for International Cooperation * Department for the Elimination of Consequences of Radiological and other Disasters * Department for Science and Technology * Management Department Commissions and boards Working through the office of the Prime Minister, the Ministry can ask for private, Ministry of Defence or Gendarmerie assistance. That is, the Ministry has international coordination power and the ability to tap local resources if required. Also, EMERCOM is capable of form interagency commissions to prevent and combat emergency situations like the Fighting Forest Fires, Floods, Sea Emergencies and certification of rescuers Internal organizations * Regional Centres - EMERCOM centres are located in Auronopolis Massalia, Neapolis, Tortossa, Tyrnavos, Triparni and Melita. * Civil Defence and Emergency Headquarters - Many regions, provinces, autonomous administrative units, districts and towns possess these headquarters. * Command and Control Center - These centers are located in Auronopolis and in each eparchia and Themata. * Training and Education Facilities - These include a Civil Protection Academy, Training and Methodology centres, an All-Ruthenia Scientific Research Institute, an All-Ruthenia Monitoring and Laboratory Control Centre, and a Centre for Scientific Analysis of Civil Defence Issues. To perform rapid response operations the following forces and equipment are available: * Ruthene Fire Service * Central Air-Mobile Rescue Team - These teams are equipped with aviation facilities that include helicopters and cargo aircraft * Civil Defense Troops - These troops consist of military troop divisions and regiments stationed in various regions of the country aimed at civil defense measures during natural and man-made disasters. * EMERCOM Civil Defense Academy, Auronopolis - trains all officers and non-commissioned personnel of the Ministry in the duties of civil defense. * Search and Rescue Service - This service maintains 30 units in various cities, eparchias and thematas. Equipment * 10 planes and cargo ships * 25 All-terrain vehicles (including transportation and mobile control points) * 2 Light utilities helicopters * 12 hovercrafts See also * Law enforcement in Ruthenia Category:Ruthenia